


Til Death Do Us Part

by smolartist2021



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't expect a lot of romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Mutilation, Polyamory, Serial Killers, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolartist2021/pseuds/smolartist2021
Summary: What happens when five of our favorite BAU agents turn into the very thing they've sworn to catch?What if they never join the Bureau?What if their pasts lead into their own serial killer journeys?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Luke Alvez/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is not my first fanfiction but it is one of my first Criminal Minds fanfics. I will try to keep them all in character as there are quite a few in this. Everything will be written in third person. Please leave kudos and comments as they mean a lot!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

This fanfic doesn't take place during any of the seasons. This is an alternate universe.

Jason Gideon, Elle Greenaway, Luke Alvez, David Rossi, Tara Lewis and Penelope Garcia are all BAU members still. Gideon never left the BAU and neither did Elle or Garcia. Rossi still comes back and Tara and Luke are the newer members. You can probably already guess our elusive UNSUBS but if you can't, you'll find out soon enough.

Enjoy!


	2. Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid discovers maybe he does have power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of animal blood, details mutilation and killing, bullying and a mental disorder.

Spencer Reid. Genius. With an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187, you would've thought his possibilities were endless.

That was not the case. Las Vegas was not kind to those who were different. Spencer Reid was different. He didn't like sports, he liked books. He was skinny and frail growing up. He had been weak. The scrawny genius with no muscle or strength. An easy target. Being only 12 yet a senior in high school often put him at a disadvantage. His mother wouldn't listen though. How could she? She was a paranoid schizophrenic. His dad had left at an early age and being a single mother was hard enough, imagine having a genius son who hated being a genius. Who would hate that? Wolfgang Mozart for example. A genius, a prodigy. Obviously Spencer would flourish. Others would look up to him one day, just like Mozart.

They didn't. The trauma of the bullying and taunting left an imprint on him. A scar. One such example, when the football team tied him to a goalpost, naked, in front of almost everyone. Hours passed. They left, he managed to get free. He cried heading home. Maybe his mother would be there. Mothers were supposed to be there to support and comfort their children. But she didn't. Another episode. She hadn't noticed. Spencer felt anger inside him. It hurt.

He had nowhere to turn to but books. But what satisfied him the most? Serial Killers. Their patterns, their victims. The pleasure they took from them. So he tried it. He went outside when his mother was asleep and found a raccoon rustling through their trash. He took out the kitchen knife in his back pocket. The blood got all over him and the ground. He had cut it open, explored its insides. He had only seen such things in books. The organs, the bones. It was exhilarating. Being out at night, free, knowing you had the power of something, someone's life in your hands.

From then on, he graduated high school. He killed squirrels, raccoons, even a gopher once. He went to University but his feelings never stopped. He was finally ready for his first victim. He had studied the profiling books, the statistics, researching all sorts of crimes and killers. He knew what to do. How to get away with it. He had exited his home, after making up an excuse to his mother about going to the library. Not like she would remember or check. She trusted her son. The good boy genius.

It was night again. She had been walking past. It was a dark and empty street and he waited by a dumpster. He grabbed her, slit her throat without a second thought and watched as her body hit the ground, gasping as blood poured from her neck onto her skin, clothes and the filthy floor. The excitement he felt was like no other.

Was it wrong? Yes.

Did it feel good? Yes.

Did he want to do it again?

Yes.

Yes, it was all he could thing about. The thrill of getting home and not getting caught, the thrill of knowing you could end someone else's life....he wanted it.

More than ever.

The world would remember Spencer Reid.


	3. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Derek's first meeting
> 
> As well as Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND MACKIE!  
> This chapter is dedicated to her!
> 
> TW:  
> Graphic Descriptions of Blood, Gore, Body Horror, Mutilation and Mentions of Rape and Sex Offenders (Carl Buford, etc.)

2005.

Derek Morgan unlocked the apartment door and tossed his duffle bag on the bed. He had just come back from a quick trip to Chicago to see his family. He yawned and looked out the window. It was dark out and he had gotten home quite late. While he had coffee brewing, he unpacked his things and put them away. His clothes, hygiene, your average knife kit. The basics and essentials.

As he took out one of the knives and examined, it reminded him of his first kill. Carl Buford. The coach down at the Chicago Rec Center. Sick bastard liked boys. Young boys. Vulnerable ones like Derek. Who would’ve thought Carl of all people would be a pedophile?

He was in charge of the football team down there. He had been a father figure to him. Until the cabin that is. For years Buford had taken advantage of him. He had no father and his family needed someone to support them later in the future when they grew older. Derek knew he had be that for his mother. He had to go to a good college, be strong. Show off his football skills to everyone.

Just before he left for college at 18, he was doing his round of farewells and goodbyes. He went to the rec center after dark. It was just Carl there. Perfect. A switchblade in his jacket pocket, he feigned goodbyes. Then when the man’s back was turned, he let his anger take over. He stabbed him. Over and over again, then he ran and left the fresh body on the ground. He left the next morning. They never suspected him. Not when they were so close. Nobody knew he had been at the rec center that night.

Morgan smiled fondly at that. Ever since he had been killing. Pedophiles, sex offenders, he would violently stab them, sometimes mutilate their sex organs. Nobody would miss them. They were not worthy to live. They were not welcome in this world. He put the knife away and folded up the kit, hiding it under his shirts before closing the drawer. He paused before smirking. He decided to go out tonight. He had some pent up stress and killing made things so much easier. He grabbed his switchblade from the top of the dresser and headed to the door. 

So much for coffee. This gave him more energy than caffeine ever could. He slipped his leather jacket on and tucked the blade into his pocket. He left his apartment building and felt the breeze in the night air. It was nice. A very nice night. He was walking down an empty street, a few cars whizzing by, when he heard muffled screaming come from an alleyway.

Frowning, he entered and saw two shadowy figures. Looking behind him, he approached the scene. There was a swift motion and the screaming stopped. A young man, maybe about mid-twenties standing over a limp female body. He was breathing heavy. He was about the same height as him, thin, longish brown hair. He was wearing a purple button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. 

He seemed to notice Derek and looked up.

Derek looked back. He could call the cops...or he could help this man. The younger man was quite handsome. Sure Morgan was bisexual but he had only ever been with women. However there was something about one serial killer meeting another that had potential.

\------------  
Graphic Warning Ahead!  
\------------

2015

Reid crossed his arms as he looked down at their newest victim. A well-known woman, suspected of luring in young teenage boys and coercing them into sex acts. Both Spencer and Derek couldn’t stand rapists like that. Especially towards those who hurt minors.

“You want to take this one or me?” Derek broke the silence. The woman was awake, silent but clearly crying. Like that evoked any sympathy. For the past ten years, the duo evaded police, the FBI, even the notorious BAU. And they didn’t plan on slowing down over a little bit of pressure down their necks.

Spencer crouched down and held his hand out. “You did it last time, it’s my turn.” He said as the other man handed him a knife.

Quite the team they were. With both their criminal knowledge, Spencer more so, Spencer’s genius and Derek’s strength, they were an unstoppable force. The younger man looked the woman over. He cut off her shirt, her skirt. He brought the blade to her stomach and watched as the blood seeped out and the woman let out a muffled scream from the tape over her mouth.

“This one is awfully loud.” Morgan crouched by the body. “I think she’s going to give us quite a bit of trouble, Reid.”

Reid looked up from his work and at the woman. He narrowed his eyes. “I think you’re right. I think she needs to be silence for good.”

He brought the knife to her chest and cut open her skin. He crudely cut out her vocal cords. Blood was everywhere. Spencer took one last look at the woman and decided, while they had the opportunity, to take out her womb as well. After all, she didn’t deserve a quick death. 

Spencer stood up and took out a handkerchief. He wiped the blade clean as Derek took care of the body. He put gloves on before he started. He picked it up and tossed it carelessly on the bed. While Morgan slipped his jacket back on and took his gloves off, Spencer rolled down his sleeves before pulling his cardigan back on and wrapping his scarf around his neck. The older looked at Reid. They always made a point of washing their hands and faces, cleaning off the blood on their shoes. Spencer was very meticulous about cleaning up.

“Time to go, pretty boy.” 

Spencer tucked the knife away and made a quick leave out the back door of the woman’s house. Darkness and night was always your friend. They waited before making their exit.

They walked home and Morgan wrapped an arm around Reid. “It’s a nice night out. I say we swing by the local diner and pick something up.” He looked at the younger.  
Spencer smiled and shook his head. “Let’s go home and change first before anything.”

Derek grinned. “I suppose you don’t want everyone to see the very Doctor Spencer Reid with blood under the cardigan of yours.”

“I’d rather not get arrested, thank you.”

“I suppose you have a point there.”

Spencer did lean against Derek as they entered their apartment building and went to their apartment. Another perfect date night.


	4. Alvez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Alvez. New member of the BAU. After agreeing to join the team, if only to catch The Crimson King, Daniel Cullen, he slowly adjusts to the new atmosphere and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter took me longer than I wanted but no thought, head empty. But alas! It's here!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Mentions of murder, descriptions of said murder

Luke Alvez stepped into the bullpen and set his bag down on his desk. It was officially his second week and he was slowly getting used to things. He was glad most of them were friendly. Note, most. It seemed Penelope Garcia disliked him for some reason. Although the nickname Newbie wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be.

At least he was welcomed. He had been brought on shortly after Dr. Tara Lewis. Longer term agents like Elle Greenaway or David Rossi helped him adjust. The BAU was so much more different than the Fugitive Task Force but he liked it. He sat down in his chair but it didn’t last long as Unit Chief, Agent Gideon called everyone into the conference room.

He had really only agreed to join the BAU in order to hunt down Daniel Cullen, a serial killer who had tortured his partner undercover, but he joined them on other cases and it looked like this was a new one. He knew that the BAU was on the hunt for five major UNSUBS who’s identities haven’t been found yet. But each killer had their own methods. Though it seemed of recent that two of the five had become partners.

Alvez entered the conference room and sat down. Jason was standing in the back as everyone sat down except Penelope, who was at the front, ready to present the case.

“In Maryland, Virginia a victim, Mary Wright, was found in her home, cut up with her, um, uh womb, removed and her vocal cords slashed. Coroner says the cause of death is blood loss.” She said as she frowned and looked away from the pictures and shuddered.

Elle looked through the case file. “Says here Mary Wright was a real estate owner, no kids, no spouse. Lived alone in a typical suburban neighborhood.” She looked at the others.

Rossi set down the case file. “So that rules out the obvious suspects. Garcia, did she have any sort of record?”

This made Garcia bite her lip and looked away. “I wish you hadn’t asked but unfortunately, yes. Turns out she had a run in with several underage male prostitutes and once even lured in a neighborhood boy to come over to her place. She served a few years but recently got out on good behavior.”

“So someone has it out for sex offenders, especially ones that have been involved children. That M.O sounds familiar.” Elle frowned.

“That’s because it is.” Gideon stepped forward. “This is the..” A sigh. “UNSUB’s twentieth victim, that we know of. His victimology fits that of one of the main five serial killers we’re after. Our mission-oriented killer. He hunts down sexual predators, rapists ands sex offenders. His body count is 20 so far but we can assume there’s more that we still don’t know off. From the crime scenes, there’s no doubt he’s a sadist. He is also has a partner. The vocal cords are a new aspect to the kills.” He looked at the others.

“Tara, Elle I want you both to go to the crime scene, Luke you got to the coroner’s office and Rossi and I will head to the Maryland police and will coordinate from here with them as well.”

Everyone nods and heads to their respective assignments. Personally, Luke doesn’t really see the problem with ridding the world of these types of people, but he had a job and he had an oath to follow. Besides, serial killers were bad people. They needed to be put away. Luke got to the coroner’s and went inside, greeting the medical examiner.

“SSA Luke Alvez, what can you tell me about Mary Wright?” He asked as he shook the woman’s hand. She led him to the body. “She was repeatedly cut with a knife, given the blade’s sharpness, I predict the killer used an ordinary knife. However her uterus is missing and her vocal cords were crudely cut. She died an agonizing death. She would be in so much pain and the killer held her down, he wanted her to endure it.”

Luke frowned as he was handed the autopsy report. “He held her down?” He looked at the body as the medical examiner lifted up Mary’s arm. “See her wrists? There’s bruising but no signs of her being held down with rope or straps.”

He shook his head and gave a small smile. “Thank you.” He nodded as he walked away and pulled out his phone, calling David. “Hey, yeah, it’s our guy. He’s physically strong enough to overpower and hold her down. And if he’s working with someone else, then they have to be quite the powerful duo.”

\---------

Luke was on a coffee run. They had been at this all day and there was no sign of any more bodies being discovered. Normally Luke would’ve settled for coffee at the office but he wanted to get out for some air. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he thought the case over. For years the BAU had hunted for the elusive killers and while they tried to find suspects, none of them fit the profile but had a record or fit the profile but had nothing on them to hold them. They needed a break.

Luke needed a break.

Even two weeks in, he was slightly tired. He entered the local coffee shop and waited behind a slightly disheveled and tired looking man with a leather satchel and a long cardigan. He ordered and went over to wait for it. Luke glanced over. He was fairly cute. About an inch taller than he was. He ordered the coffees for everyone and paid. He waited beside the cute man beside him. He noticed he had a book in his hand and turned pages with quick succession. He took a quick look at the cover.

“Quantum Mechanics, huh?” He asked, glancing at the other.

The man paused, looked up from his book then at Luke. “What? Oh, oh yeah. It’s a fundamental theory in physics that provides a description of the physical properties of nature at the scale of atoms and subatomic particles. German physicist Max Planck was the first ever to publish his work in quantum theory dating back to December 14th, 1900.” He explained.

Luke was a bit stunned but slowly nodded and chuckled. “Uh, well, I’m sure it’s a fascinating topic. My name is Luke.” He might as well try his shot at getting this cute and intelligent man’s number.

“I’m Spencer. It’s nice to meet you, Luke.” He gave him a smile in return then heard his name and picked up two coffee cups. Luke stopped him before he left.

“Hey, uh, if you don’t mind, could I get your number?” He asked.

Spencer thought it over in his head and nodded. He set his cups down and wrote his number down on a napkin before giving him a brief smile. “See you later, Luke.” He said as he left. Luke stared at the napkin as he picked it up. He chuckled to himself. 

So his charms still worked after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may noticed, I did change some tags and added some. Mainly due to the plot and as I'm slowly making things come together, I needed to make some changes! Hopefully y'all enjoy this! Also, please feel free to give kudos and comment! If you want to see more in the future, let me know!


End file.
